Une prochaine fois
by Shin Takahashi
Summary: Plusieurs vies, plusieurs époques, toujours les mêmes sentiments mais jamais le temps de se les avouer...Mais il y a toujours une prochaine fois ou peut être que non... Attention Yaoi! [Eren.Y/Levi] Univers alternatifs - Réincarnation/Drame/Romance/Angst/Smut/Lemon


_**Note:**_

Voilà une one-shot assez particulier baser sur Eren/Levi (qui ne m'appartiennent pas au passage), d'autres personnages apparaisse toutefois pour étayer la fic.

A la base c'est diverses idée qui avait germé en moi en plusieurs mini fic puis je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas tout regrouper en une seule et les assembler et c'est ce que j'ai fait ^_^

À savoir qu'il y a des styles d'écritures assez varié ainsi qu'une variation au niveau des temps et c'est du purement voulu. C'est généralement en rapport avec l'année représentatif et le cadre de la fic.

Les dates quant à elles, ne respectent pas de temps de réincarnation je le sais mais elles ont été choisie car elles représentent quelque chose pour moi. Et c'est aussi un choix de ne pas indiquer de date a la fin car je laisse ça ouvert ^^

Je vous invite aussi à écouter le titre qui accompagne l'année pendant votre lecture. Ils ont tous une relation plus ou moins directe avec l'histoire ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture et merci!

* * *

_**Une prochaine fois**_

1942 _Glenn Miller - Moonlight Cocktail_

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il faisait froid et rare étaient ceux qui se risquaient à s'aventurer dehors à une heure si tardive sous peur d'être arrêtés. L'occupation Nazi était palpable à chaque coin de rue. Rependant chômage, misère et famine, la France n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Pourtant, la porte du bar où je me trouvais claqua, et une bande de gamins firent leur apparition. Droits et fières, ils puaient l'allemand à des kilomètres, sûrement des gosses de riche venus voir à quoi Paris et ses habitants étaient réduits depuis le début de l'occupation…

Ils étaient bruyants et clairement pas habitués à traîner dans des bars aussi miteux que celui-ci à cette heure. Quatre d'entre eux prirent une table vers le fond, ne se gênant pas pour continuer à tergiverser aussi fort malgré le silence de plomb qui régnait entre les rares clients du bar. Toutefois, l'un d'entre eux vint s'asseoir juste à côté de moi au comptoir. Un air plus déterminé et avec de meilleures manières que les autres, il commanda une vulgaire bière allemande avant de se tourner vers moi et me demander mon nom. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre et me contentai donc juste de lui envoyer un regard noir tout en sirotant mon verre de whisky.

L'air un peu surpris, il s'avança vers moi et me chuchota discrètement dans un français parfait avec un léger accent:

-Si je ne connais pas votre nom, je ne pourrai pas essayer de vous séduire…

Je ne me fis pas prier pour le regarder de travers et lui balancer un coup de pied sous le comptoir, ce qui en même temps, me permit de le regarder de plus près. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient cramoisies et l'odeur de l'alcool se faisait vraiment sentir. Il était aussi assez mignon pour un gamin de son âge et tout à fait mon genre je dois l'admettre, sans compter que j'avais cette drôle d'impression de déjà-vu assez désagréable. Je pris donc une inspiration et d'une façon des plus stoïques lui lança:

-Tu es soûl gamin…

Il me regarda un moment avant de me répondre, pour enfin me lancer d'un ton nonchalant:

-C'est le 3eme bar que l'on fait…donc…peut être…

Ce type de phrase était ce que je haïssais le plus mais étrangement je ne me suis pas mis en colère. Je le pris juste par le bras, payai nos consommations, et l'attirai dehors sans même lui laisser le temps de prévenir ses amis de son départ.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Je le pris avec moi chez moi vu que c'était juste à côté, et avant même que je n'ai le temps de passer le palier de la porte, ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes. Il embrassait divinement bien. Et quand sa langue trouva la mienne, je commençais à perdre mesure. Je voulus refermer la porte derrière nous mais il agrippa mon bras et me poussa violemment contre le mur.

À ce moment-là, je ne regrettais absolument pas de l'avoir ramené avec moi. La façon dont il arracha mes vêtements, la chaleur de ses caresses le long de mon corps, la vigueur de sa langue sur mon gland, l'audace de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, et enfin l'absolution de me prendre tout entier. Pénétrant plus profondément à chaque coup de rein, il m'offrit l'une des plus chaudes nuits d'hiver que je n'avais jamais connu.

Le matin venu, il n'était plus là, et tant mieux. La douceur du soir étant passée, la guerre était de retour. Je devais rejoindre les alliés. J'étais soldat de l'armée Française.

La réalité des tranchées ne se fit pas attendre, les balles des allemands fusaient telles des boulets de canons. Toutefois, j'avais une ouverture. Un gradé ennemi qui n'était pas à couvert semblait chercher quelque chose au milieu de camarades tombés au combat. J'arme mon fusil et tire. Il tomba immédiatement sous le poids de l'impact. J'avançai pour vérifier sa mort et c'était _lui…._

_-Ah…._J'en étais sûr, je te cherchais… Caporal… Levi…

Il était étendu à terre. La balle que j'avais tirée lui avait perforé un poumon. Je m'agenouillai à son niveau pour essayer de l'aider. Quelle ironie, il y a quelques secondes, je cherchais à le tuer et maintenant je voulais le sauver.

-Tu savais qui j'étais ?...

Un sourire empli de regrets et de tristesse se dessina sur son visage. Cette désagréable sensation de déjà vu m'envahit à nouveau. Je le ramenai contre moi et le serrai dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur ralentir d'instant en instant. Je sentais sa vie me filer entre les doigts…

-Eren…

Il me rendit mon étreinte avant de s'éteindre contre moi. Ne me laissant que le goût amer d'une défaite antérieure et un sourire sur ses lèvres…

La prochaine fois je m'en souviendrai plus tôt…

* * *

1982 _Aerosmith - Cry me a river_

Allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, je sens mon corps qui s'alourdit de plus en plus. L'odeur des désinfectants m'est devenue naturelle. Je ne compte plus le temps passé dans cet état. Je suis conscient mais incapable de bouger la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Mon dernier souvenir est d'être allé faire une balade à moto en montagne, puis plus rien. Je me console en me disant que je le verrai bientôt. Je sais qu'il est là. Je peux le sentir. Parfois, il passe devant ma porte mais n'entre jamais. Mais aujourd'hui je vais le voir, je le sais. J'entends Mikasa qui hurle dans le couloir. J'imagine sa douleur. Je serais dans le même état si c'était elle qui était à ma place aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvre. Armin entre et referme la porte derrière lui. Il est classe dans sa blouse blanche et ça me fait penser que le temps est vraiment passé. Il va mal, je peux le sentir. Les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues et il s'effondre devant moi. Il me secoue, me supplie de lui donner un signe, ce que j'essaye de faire, mais rien y fait. Son regard reste grave, triste, désillusionné. Les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement. Notre premier baiser. Je me souviens du coup que je n'ai jamais répondu à ses sentiments alors qu'il a toujours été à mes coté, que ce soit dans cette vie ou les autres. Son geste est si doux que je comprends que cela sont ses adieux. Il se reprend enfin. Sèche ses larmes et se redresse juste à temps, car Mikasa fait irruption dans la chambre. Elle n'est plus elle-même. Elle semble totalement perdue. Elle agrippe le bras d'Armin et le supplie de les en empêcher. Mais Armin ne fait rien et ne dit rien. Il me regarde juste allongé sur ce lit depuis trop longtemps.

Et enfin le voilà. Il entre enfin dans ma chambre. Sermonne Mikasa pour son tapage et s'approche enfin de moi. Il vérifie mon état avant de se tourner vers Armin et Mikasa l'air désolé. Il ne peut rien pour moi, je le sais. Cette fois, j'ai raté l'occasion d'être à ses côtés. Cette fois, il ne se souviendra pas de moi. Cette fois, il se contente juste de dire à Mikasa de me faire ses adieux.

Elle pleure. Oh seigneur non. La seule chose que je ne voulais pas voir. Elle pleure et finit par sortir de la chambre. Comme si elle comprenait ma souffrance. Armin la suit. Il ne reste que nous deux dans la pièce. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi. Il se penche et m'embrasse. Pour enfin me murmurer:

-La prochaine fois, je m'en souviendrai plus tôt…

Un bip continu se fait entendre. Levi a éteint les machines. Mon âme n'est plus et personne n'est là pour voir ses larmes couler.

* * *

1994 _Pink Floyd – High Hopes_

Il est presque 1h du matin. La musique est à fond. L'ambiance à son comble, et le clou du spectacle arrive. Hanji et Mike discutent des derniers réarrangements pour le rappel. Après presque 2h de show, je n'ai presque plus de voix. Mais le public en redemande et même si c'est un petit club, il est sacrément bondé même pour un samedi soir. Et c'est toujours une occasion de se faire connaître. Mais surtout je sais qu'il est là ce soir. Je l'ai vu entrer au milieu du second acte. Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas partir. Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Pas avant qu'il ne se souvienne. Cette fois, c'est moi qui irai le chercher. Mais avant je veux lui offrir un magnifique spectacle. Qu'il tombe à mes pieds à nouveau. Alors je donne tout ce que j'ai, et je peux compter sur mon groupe pour me suivre.

Le spectacle fini, c'est la reconnaissance. Et pourtant je m'en fous royalement. Tous ces gens ne m'intéressent pas. Je le cherche lui. Je descends de scène en vitesse et me dirige vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais je me fais avoir en cours de route par un grand blond bien foutu: Erwin, mon ex.

-Lâche-moi! Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi là…

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et m'emporte vers l'arrière scène. Nanaba, Mike et Hanji sont malheureusement partis voir les fans. Je me retrouve donc seul face à un Erwin clairement mécontent que je l'ai plaqué, mais j'en ai rien à foutre, un autre attend. Un autre que j'attends aussi.

J'essaye de me libérer de son emprise mais il est clairement le seul gars plus fort que moi qui existe sur terre. Il m'agrippe le bras avec force, me plaque au mur et se met à m'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en baladant sa main libre sur mon sexe.

Dieu que ce gars est doué pour m'exciter, mais je ne ressens plus le même électrochoc qu'au début de notre relation. Quelque chose me manque. Quelque chose comme des sentiments…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis enfin à trouver la force, ou plutôt l'envie de me débarrasser de lui et de le pousser en arrière, mais là je me rends compte que c'était des minutes en trop…

Il était là, il a tout vu. Alors qu'Erwin revient à la charge, lui s'en va en courant. Son visage était déformé par la souffrance, je l'ai vu. Il s'en souvient…

Je balance un coup de pied à l'entre-jambe d'Erwin qui commence à me faire chier et lui court après. Arrivé dehors je m'arrête, je reprends mon souffle et crie de toutes mes forces son nom:

-EREN !

Il s'arrête net. Se retourne. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Décidément, plus pleurnichard on n'en fait pas. Mais alors que tout va s'arranger pour une fois. Une voiture apparaît de nulle part et le fauche au passage. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier que son corps est propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Je me précipite vers lui. Le prends dans mes bras. Il respire à peine. Je cherche quelqu'un pour appeler les secours mais là, il agrippe ma main, me sourit tendrement pour me balancer ses dernières paroles:

-Je t'aime, Levi….

Là, je la serre contre moi, mes larmes coulent à leur tour et je ne trouve rien à dire pendant que je les sens partir contre moi à nouveau si ce n'est:

-Je sais…La prochaine fois ce sera à moi…

* * *

2013 _Lana Del Rey – Summertime Sadness_

Il est 8h du matin. Le premier clairon sonne. Armin continue à me raconter son flirt poussé de la veille avec Marco en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de Jean mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Pas que je m'en foute, vu que j'aime bien Marco et trouve qu'il est trop bien pour être avec un connard comme Jean, mais là de suite, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de voir le prof de Français faire son apparition. Et justement le voilà. Toujours aussi froid et sévère. Levi est plus sexy que jamais. Son costume à l'ancienne qui fait tant parler les filles le moule à merveille. À force de le fixer, je peux distinguer la moindre de ses courbures.

Comme à son habitude, il retire sa veste et commence la leçon. Pas un sourire ni un regard en ma direction. Il reste toujours aussi détaché. Mais je n'en peux plus. Alors je le fixe encore plus intensément que d'habitude. Je m'imagine lui ôter ses vêtements et le violer sur son bureau. Mon esprit surchauffe et mon corps avec. Mon regard se veut plus intense et déterminé. Il finit par le sentir. Se tourne dans ma direction mais détourne les yeux aussi vite. Je me sens frustré de sa réaction. Et mes ardeurs ne font qu'augmenter.

À la fin de sa séance, il sort sans un regard. Je dois supporter le poids de mes fantasmes et de mon érection pendant encore 3 autres périodes. Jusqu'à ce que la pause de midi ne retentisse et que je sente le bras d'Armin me tirer vers l'extérieur. Il m'emmène vers les vieux bâtiments inoccupés de l'école, à l'opposé total d'où se trouve Levi actuellement. Et quand je me libère enfin de lui pour chercher à comprendre. Il me plaque au mur et me montre mon entre-jambe d'un signe de la tête:

-Tu es comme ça depuis que Levi-sensei est entré en classe…C'était tellement intense que même moi je pouvais le sentir…

Je me sens un peu honteux du coup. Le ton de sa voix est si bas que je me dis que cela a dû être très désagréable pour lui de se tenir à côté de moi toute la matinée. Je remarque que ses oreilles sont rouges. Non pas seulement ça, tout son visage est cramoisi. Me traîner ici avant que les autres ne sortent de leur classe n'a pas été facile. Tout en replaçant une de ses mèches à sa place, je m'excuse. Je garde toutefois les yeux détournés car même si c'est Armin, j'ai toujours honte de moi. Mais lui se contente juste de continuer à fixer mon entre jambe, pour enfin me balancer:

-Il…Il faut s'occuper de ça….

-Ah…heu…laisse ça partira tout seul….

-Une érection aussi violente…jamais…

Le rouge me monte à la tête alors que je sens les doigts d'Armin frôler mon érection. Il est en chaleur, je le sais. Il ne se serait jamais approché de Marco si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Même si les choses vont mal entre lui et Jean, en temps normal, il les aurait rabibochés et n'en aurait jamais profité.

Le fait qu'il desserre ma ceinture et introduise sa main dans mon pantalon tout en m'embrassant dans le cou me le confirme. J'ai bien envie de lui dire d'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça me fait du bien. Et j'imagine si c'était Levi à sa place. Je l'aurai sûrement déjà violé.

À cette pensée, je place mes mains sur ses fesses. Je les caresse doucement jusqu'à placer mes doigts au milieu. Je joue avec son intimité à travers son pantalon en toile et ça suffit largement pour le faire couiner de chaleur. Il bande aussi. Alors, je le caresse délicatement par devant. Il me regarde. Ses yeux me supplient de l'embrasser alors je le fait.

-Eren…Je…

-Hum hum!

Pris de sursaut tous les deux, on se retourne en même temps vers la source du bruit et là, malheur pour moi, c'est Levi. Il m'a vu. Il m'a vu faire ce que je voulais lui faire avec un autre. Avec Armin. Le monde s'écroule tout autour de moi. Armin me regarde l'air triste et désolé. Je viens de comprendre ses sentiments mais lui connais déjà les miens.

Levi de son côté est encore plus froid et sans merci que d'habitude. Il fait signe à Armin de partir ce que ce dernier exécute sans un mot. Il ne reste plus que Levi et moi mais je n'ose pas le regarder en face. J'ai trop peur d'y voir du dégoût ou pire de la haine.

-Faire ce genre de choses dans un endroit aussi sale en plus….

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il m'a pris par le bras et emmener dans son bureau. Heureusement, on n'a croisé personne en route car la braguette de mon pantalon est encore ouverte. Et quand je décide de la fermer, je reçois un coup de règle en fer sur la main qui m'arrête net.

Je regarde enfin Levi. Il me pousse sur son bureau. Il me prend de haut. Avec sa baguette, il écarte encore plus mes vêtements laissant mon érection se dresser à l'air libre. Je ressens un mélange entre honte et envie mais l'envie reprend le dessus quand soudainement Levi approche sa bouche de mon gland et se met à le caresser avec sa langue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi ressentir. Mon corps s'enflamme alors que sa bouche me recouvre totalement. C'est plus intense que tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'alors. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour exploser et en mettre partout sur son visage. Il ne dit rien. Il se relève juste l'air satisfait et essuie le tout d'un air nonchalant. Je l'agrippe par les cheveux meurtri par la frustration en l'embrassant. Sauvagement au début puis plus doucement, plus passionnément et miracle! Il se laisse faire et répond même à mes baisers. Quand j'arrive enfin à me résoudre, à me détacher de lui, je le fixe. J'ai envie de le prendre tout entier. Mais je dois d'abord tout lui dire:

-Je vous aime…

-Je sais!

Un sourire narquois sur le visage. Je le ramène vers moi et le serre dans mes bras.

-Alors tu te souviens?

Mais soudain un choc me ramène à la réalité. Mon corps est bousculé puis étendu au sol au-dessus de celui d'Armin. Ce dernier ne respire déjà plus. Un morceau de bois nous transperce tous deux de part en part. C'est vrai, il n'était pas encore 8h. Nous étions dans le train en direction du lycée. Je m'étais endormi contre lui le temps du trajet mais le train a déraillé et percuté un autre. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Je n'ai pas pu le lui dire cette fois non plus. Je n'ai pas pu le retrouver. Je ferme donc les yeux et me murmure à moi-même :

-La prochaine fois…ce sera …à coup sûr…

* * *

Final: _Him – Join me in Death_

-Caporal…

-Hum…

-….Caporal…

La voix d'Eren était devenue plus douce et surtout plus proche ce qui me poussa à lâcher des yeux la paperasse que j'avais en main pour le regarder directement. Debout, en face de moi, il me prit ma tasse de thé pour embrasser ma main. Puis délicatement, il passa son autre main dans mes cheveux, me tira vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement.

En temps normal je lui aurais déjà balancé un coup de pied qui l'aurait envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce mais pas cette fois. Je voulais le laisser faire. Je voulais sentir sa douceur. Je ne sais pas combien de vies il m'a fallu pour la retrouver. De plus, cette pièce était vide. Beaucoup trop vide surtout pour la surface occupée.

Il continue à m'embrasser jusqu'à m'allonger sur la table. Je me surpris à penser que c'est le genre de situations où Auruo devrait faire son apparition mais c'était impossible maintenant. Ils étaient tous mort. Le seul qui me restait, c'était lui. Mais pour combien de temps encore. Eren dû sentir mon changement d'humeur car il cessa de m'embrasser. Il m'enlaça avec plus de force et blottit sa tête contre mon épaule avant de dire:

-Nous vivons dans un monde cruel.

Je restai muet un long moment. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien ajouter de plus. Je savais que sa phrase portait plus que mes états d'âme. Je savais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas me voir faiblir quand il appréhendait tant le lendemain, alors je répondis de la façon la plus correcte que je puisse trouver:

-De tous ceux que l'on a déjà connus c'est peut-être le plus cruel oui…

-Mais je suis heureux…

-Hein?

-Parce que cette fois on est enfin ensemble. Je vous ai enfin retrouvé…

Je ne pouvais rien dire face à cela. Il avait raison. Pour une fois, nous nous en sommes souvenus en même temps. La détermination dans ses yeux alors qu'il se réveillait pour la première fois au cachot m'a rappelé le soldat qu'il avait été autrefois. Le malade que j'avais vu mourir, le gamin pleurnichard qui m'a été arraché ou encore l'idiot de lycéen qui me fixait sans relâche mais dont je ne m'en suis souvenu que beaucoup trop tard et bien d'autres encore dont ma mémoire est incertaine.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par relâcher son étreinte et se défaire de moi. L'heure était tardive et demain une mission en dehors du mur nous attendait. Toutefois, j'avais cette étrange envie de passer la nuit avec lui. Quitte à y laisser mon endurance toute entière et j'y comptais bien. Je l'entraînai avec moi dans ma chambre et sans un mot il me plaqua au lit en m'embrassant de toute son âme. Comme si mes envies et les siennes ne faisaient qu'un.

Je n'étais pas de nature très expressive ou romantique mais pourtant quand il se redressa pour laisser parcourir ses mains le long de mon corps, je laissai échapper un couinement de plaisir tout en me cambrant, veillant bien à me frotter intimement à lui pour l'exciter encore plus. Il sentit la chaleur monter en s'empressant de défaire ma chemise.

Il m'embrassa le long du cou descendant graduellement vers la ceinture de mon pantalon encore fermé. Il voulait que je sois celui qui l'ouvre.

-Ne sois pas impertinent! Lui lançais-je.

Je pris tout mon temps pour m'exécuter, ce qui le frustra au passage. Il alla donc taquiner mes tétons laissés à l'air libre. Je sur-jouais mes envies. Car je dois l'avouer, ça me faisait du bien de le voir plus au bord de la rupture à chaque son que je pouvais émettre.

Finalement, mes propres envies prirent le dessus. Je fis glisser ma braguette tout en me frottant encore plus fortement contre la bosse qui dépassait de son pantalon. Il revint vers moi pour m'embrasser et j'en profitai pour déboutonner son propre pantalon et y glisser ma main.

-Caporal…

Un frisson parcourut son corps puis le mien. Il devint soudain plus sauvage. Il redescendit directement vers ma verge et le prit en bouche. Il ne me laissa aucun instant de répit et bien assez vite mes couinements d'avant devinrent des véritables râles de plaisir.

Je ne sus pas, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas me contenir alors je vins sans retenue et sans même l'en prévenir. Mais comme à son accoutumée, ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il eut juste l'érotisme de verser de mon liquide chaud sur ses mains en me lançant un regard de braise. Il me retourna ensuite sur le ventre et m'ôta violemment mon pantalon. Et avant que je ne puisse protester, sa langue jouait de mon anus de la façon la plus sexy et vulgaire qu'il soit. Puis délicatement, il introduit ses doigts en moi progressivement les uns après les autres. J'étais à nouveau prêt à exploser mais cette fois je voulais me retenir.

Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur l'impatience de son âge pour combler mes désirs. Il retira ses doigts d'un coup. Me retourna face à lui. Et je pus enfin sentir son membre brûlant contre moi. Il commença à s'introduire en moi délicatement jusqu'à y pénétrer totalement. J'avais envie de hurler mais il était hors de question de pousser ses fantasmes aussi loin. Je retins ma voix et comme par défi il se mit enfin à bouger, progressivement, doucement, puis accélérant le rythme, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Je sentais tout son être en moi et au final nous vinrent ensemble.

-Levi…

Il avait le souffle saccagé. C'était la première fois dans cette vie qu'il se permettait de me tutoyer. Ses yeux me transpercèrent comme pour m'interdire le moindre cynisme pour enfin se refermer le temps d'un dernier baiser après lequel il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'un:

-Ne meurs pas…

Le lendemain, la chasse aux titans était de retour. Une partie du mur avait été détruite et la guerre impitoyable pour la survie de l'humanité avait repris. Les cadavres par centaines jonchaient les rues pendant que je cherchais à suivre la trace d'Eren transformé en titan. Il y en avait tellement autour de moi que ce n'était pas aussi simple que prévu de le trouver. Mais soudainement, au coin d'un immeuble, j'ai pu l'identifier ou du moins identifier ce qu'il restait de lui. Sa partie humaine était exposée, un titan le surplombait. Près d'une dizaine de carcasses de titans se décomposaient autour de lui. Le titan l'arracha de son réceptacle et je bondis vers lui juste à temps pour l'empêcher de le mettre dans sa bouche. Toutefois, je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma manœuvre qu'il nous éjecta vers les bâtiments d'en face avec son autre main.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison nous n'étions pas encore mort. Mon corps était au-dessus du sien. Nous étions liés l'un à l'autre par une planche en bois traversant sa cuisse et le haut de ma jambe. Je pouvais sentir le poids d'une énorme poutre sur mon dos et divers écorchures de partout. Je ne sentais plus la moitié de mes membres et la forme de mon bras m'indiquait qu'il devait être cassé. Eren était dans un état encore plus critique, je le cru mort un instant avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur moi et me dise:

-Je t'avais dit…de ne pas…mourir…

-La ferme…

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui répondre. Je comprenais maintenant sa douceur et son audace de la veille. Il avait dû sentir son heure arriver et la mienne avec. Il respirait difficilement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le sauver. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ni pour lui ni pour moi. Il ne restait que la mort à accueillir. Je me surpris à me demander comment l'avait-il accueilli auparavant. Quand je n'étais pas avec lui pour le faire. Je glissai donc mes doigts dans sa main que j'avais agrippée en vol avant d'atterrir ici. Je sentis sa respiration se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et me murmura:

-Levi…Je…t'aime…

-Je sais…Je t'aime aussi…

Il resserra nos doigts entrelacés, avant que je ne puisse sentir les battements de son cœur se faire de plus en plus rares. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour et soudainement les battements de mon cœur étaient à l'unisson avec les siens. J'allais mourir. Nous allions mourir. Mais au moins cette fois nous étions ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Cette fois, tout avait été dit. Cette fois, tout avait été fait. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de prochaine fois…

Haut du formulaire


End file.
